1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a classroom desk, and more particularly to a structure of fixed part at an upper plate of classroom desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, classroom desks are inexpensive, and easy for assembly due to simple structure in an article pad, an upper plate and two supports buttressing the pad and the upper plate calls for frequent changes due to growing students"" scribbling or applying damage thereto, resulting in much expenditure for up keeping same.
In a classroom desk according to the prior art, an article pad 4 is formed therein with an accommodation space and is extended externally at both upper ends thereof where the article pad 4 is abutted onto a bottom surface of an upper plate 6 and coupled by screws 8. The article pad 4 and the upper plate 6 thus coupled are fitted to upper ends of struts 2 and 2xe2x80x2 and fixed by bolts 10 and nuts 10xe2x80x2.
However, there is a problem in the classroom desk according to the prior art thus described in that, when bolts 10 and nuts 10xe2x80x2 are unscrewed in order to replace the upper plate 6, the article pad 4 and the upper plate 6 are separated in coupled state therebetween, and because the article pad 4 and the upper plate 6 are separated by unscrewing the screws 8 in the state thus explained, replacement process of the upper plate is much delayed and simultaneously there are many cases where the article pad 4 is damaged in the process of separation.
There is another problem in that, once an upper surface of the upper plate 6 is damaged, traces or impressions of screws used for fixing the article pad 4 remain unerased on the upper plate to leave uneven thereon, such that extended use of the desk is not possible as bottom surface of the upper plate 6 cannot be reused as an upper surface of the desk.
There is still another problem in that the article pad 4 and upper plate 6 are detached when mischievous students unscrew the nuts 10xe2x80x2.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an the object of the present invention to provide a classroom desk constructed to expedite an easy and swift replacement of upper plate and to prevent damage to an article pad as well.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a classroom desk adapted to prevent damage to bottom surface of upper plate, thereby enabling to use the bottom surface of upper plate as upper surface.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a classroom desk adapted to prevent unscrewing of fixing means for fixing an upper plate.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, there is provided a classroom desk, the desk having an article pad coupled to upper sides of props and supports, an upper plate attached to an upper side of the article pad and fixing means for fixing the article pad and the upper plate to the props, wherein the fixing means comprises:
a first fixing pin for penetrating an upper end of the props and periphery of the article pad to be fitted into the upper plate; and
a second fixing pin for being fitted into an upper side of the upper plate to be threaded to the first fixing pin.
It is preferable that the second fixing pin is formed thereon with a wrench groove for assembly.
It is also preferable that the second fixing pin is assembled at an upper surface there at lower state than that of upper surface of the upper plate while the second fixing pin is covered thereon by a cap having a protruder to be inserted into the wrench groove for assembly to fill up an upper space of the second fixing pin.
It is further preferable that the article pad is fixed to an upper inner surface of the props or to an upper surface of the supports by fixing screws.